Will She Survive?
by La-laIsAgLeEkandTwIlIgHtLoVeR
Summary: Alice is a young peasant British girl. Jasper is a Anglo-Saxon a warrior will Alice live or be killed by her love? read to find out ;


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or Jasper :'( but the amazing Stephenie Meyer Own them. I own Arabella, Lucas and Alice's mother. Also I would like to thank my Teacher for helping me write this story. I kinda have changed it my school story is about Poppy and Xavier not Alice and Jasper but oh well. Hope you all enjoy. Also Alice is a young British peasant girl and Jasper is a Anglo-Saxon. As I said it was a school story. Thank you Mr Playdell (my teacher) for all the help I was given. **

Tears filled my eyes, as I heard the rumours of what was happening to us. I heard my little sister Arabella saying to my mother and my brother Lucas "Mother, Brother I heard there are big men wanting our land and they are fighting for it" or I would hear from many "Nye saw the war, when the west village was attacked, he was nearly caught too, if he got caught he would have been killed". But I didn't believe it so I had to see for myself. Our village, the north village, had not yet been attacked but the west has and the Saxons are on the move to attack the south or maybe even us. I ran to the south village leaving my family behind, the faster I ran the more I could see the clearing ahead but not the clearing of the south I remember…

I went to the edge of the clearing to see what I never wanted to see. I saw the south village in flames, but not only flames.

I was starting to become scared. I've never seen anything like this. I looked at one home and saw it being raided for woman and young girls some as young as ten, as well as objects stolen from the home, then set on fire with the men and boys inside. The smell of blood, smoke and death was strong in the air as the Saxons killed family's that didn't even know what to do; the screams of death rang through my ears. I didn't want my family to suffer like this, and I had to warn them. And warn them now!

But would they believe me 16 year old Mary Alice Brandon, I don't know for sure but the best I can do is try. I knocked a pot over and caught a young Saxon fighter's attention. He looked at me, than dropped his bow and arrows. I was shocked by what he did and ran I ran as fast as I could, but he was faster and he was soon after me.

I was close to the north village, my home. I could see it, still in one piece but not for long and I knew exactly why, I could hear Saxons marching nearby. I tried to run faster but I soon…..

Tripped over an up lifted root from a tree. As I looked up I saw him, the young Saxon boy. He crouched down beside me and asked for my name. I was trying to find my voice and work out why my body couldn't function and what was happening but I didn't know, and all I could say was "Alice" He smiled at me and said "I'm Jasper". My heart skipped from the sight of the young man, he was not like other men. But then I heard the screams I dreaded to hear, my mothers' screams for help. I stood up without saying anything then ran to my village as fast as I could. Only to find out I was too late.

There in front of me lay my mother's body, covered in cuts and blood. I was about to break down crying when I felt Arabella my little sister pull my hand, she had burns and cuts over her small body and blood everywhere. She was soon crying, and then she pointed to Lucas my brother, a still body in a pool of blood from the arrow in his heart. The blood on Lucas's body and around him was still warm; it was only a recent thing that happened I could tell.

"I'm sorry this happened" my attacker whispered with surprising sympathy in his voice.

"No you're not. If you were you would have stopped this" I screamed.

"I couldn't have done anything to help, my king would have killed me if I disobeyed" he whispered and more than mumbled the last part.

I felt Arabella's breathing slowly become smaller as her already small breaths came to their near end. I close my eyes to that hear her whisper "I love you Alice, forever and always" than her small breaths came to a full stop, she was gone, my mother, brother and sister gone, they no longer had to suffer. But I did, with pain in my heart and regret in my eyes. I knew my eyes were tearing up I just didn't want to be weak. Not in front of him, I couldn't show my weakness in front of my attacker. But there was a part of me who wanted him holding me and telling me you are safe with me do not worry Alice, but I was not going to let my childish behaviour let anything happen.

But…I quickly fell to my knees, holding back my tears but I could no longer hold them back; I broke down crying. As I cried I felt arms around my weak, hurt and bloody body. I felt his cold metal amour against my baring skin as he rocked me back and forth slowly calming me down. I wanted it never to stop, I felt at peace with him but he would never know this.

I could hear screaming that was for Jasper, he sighed as he stood up and kept me behind him.

"Stay quite Alice or they will kill you too" he said quickly but sternly.

"But…." I was about to finish when he said,

"Shhh, do as I say, now quite" I was afraid now so I did as he said.

I watched out to where Jasper was looking, and saw three men all older than Jasper, as they came over I could tell Jasper was scared, I held on to his hands and squeezed them tightly which made him stop shaking, than I soon felt a tight squeeze back from Jasper hinting to me it will be alright, I looked up and heard the words "Jasper, my son who is that young girl behind you?, for you to spare her life must show she is healthy and going to make a good slave for our family" that is his father I'm guessing, since the other men had left. I guess the main thing that gave it away was the man calling Jasper son.

"Her family was killed by our king himself, she doesn't deserve to die, she has the right to live I will take her to the king myself so she may live" tears were already streaming down my face, I was scared. Why was he going to risk his own life for mine? All I am is a young peasant girl, who is poor and nothing special. Why am I starting to gain feelings for the young Saxon fighter?

"Son is that what you really want to do? Think about what the king may do to you, or even to her, what is the real reason you want her alive? Do you care for her? Tell me son" his father's voice was close to yelling, my heart suddenly stopped for a minute, what Jasper could say worried me a lot.

"Yes father, I care for her and that is it" he said sternly

"Hmm fine, take her to the king and see what he says son" his father looked at me, in disgust and shook his head. I looked down as a few tears fell from my eyes, as I tried to ignore the look I was getting from Jasper's father.

His father walked off to find the other men that were with him earlier, and left in silence.

"What was that about?" he turned around and whispered "It's nothing Alice, don't worry now come on your coming to see the king."

"Why Jasper, am I in trouble?" I whispered shyly.

"I don't know Alice, but whatever happens please know I am sorry" I could hear some pain in his voice along with a hint of sadness. As our hands met and slowly linked together I sighed and knew what he meant.

**Thank you for reading I hope you all that took their time to have a read have enjoyed this. Thanks again **

**The end **


End file.
